Rival
by AsH HewLett
Summary: Un rival digno, eso era lo que quería. Y eso fue lo que encontró en ese pato con traje espacial. Definitivamente, lo volvería a ver. [Este one-shot, es perteneciente a la Semana Bouffone]


**Rival**

* * *

El androide N°1, caminaba con firmeza hacia su nave. Su misión estaba clara y precisa: Destruir el planeta azul, denominado "Tierra". En conjunto con toda la vía láctea.

Sus partes metálicas se extendieron, al llegar a su última revisión antes de su partida. Sus armas debían estar listas por cualquier inconveniente que se llegara a dar, aunque, considerando lo débiles que solían ser los de ese planeta. Ni siquiera, dudaba en que tuviera que trasformar su brazo para disparar.

Sus ojos rojizos, se posaron sobre aquellas maquinas que revisaban su cuerpo, con una expresión inexpresiva en su rostro, recibió la señal de afirmación por parte de sus superiores. Estaba listo.

Mientras se sentaba en su nave, se dedico un momento para observar el escudo que se dibujaba sobre uno de sus hombros. Su raza, era una de las mejores en la lucha y conquista. No debía presumir, pero era la cruda verdad, eran maquinas de matar. Y él era su mejor arma a la hora de conquistar planetas o en la lucha cuerpo a cuerpo.

El estar siendo dirigido hacia un planeta de tan poco prestigio, le era indignante. Pero los superiores habían señalado que debía hacerlo. He inclusive, la soldada N°7, o como él la llamaba "Lola", con su nivel de influencia, intento quitarle esa ridícula misión de encima. Pero los líderes fueron claros, querían ese planeta destrozado. Y no querían ninguna pérdida de tiempo.

Con los años, los siglos, N° 1, o como lo denominaban sus superiores en honor a su creador "Bugs", comenzaba a sentirse cansado. No cansado físicamente, podría estar corriendo días sin cansarse, eso no era un problema, sino cansado de su eternidad. Su raza, era una raza guerrera nacida para la dominación, sin embargo también poseían el don de la inmortalidad. Estaban destinados a crecer hasta cierta edad adulta, para después detenerse en el tiempo.

Sus largas orejas sobrepasaban su cintura, dándole la posibilidad de verlas un poco antes de masajearlas con suavidad. No era cansancio lo que sentía, sino más bien aburrimiento.

Su vida había sido larga. Pero se había sumergido tanto en su trabajo de soldado que simplemente no conocía algo más. Para él, sus días se basaba en cosas triviales y continuas, que juntas hacían una rutina en forma de ciclo. Recibía órdenes, viajaba hacia el planeta señalado, asesinaba a cualquier habitante del mismo, recolectaba esclavos (solo si los superiores lo requerían), destruía el planeta, en conjunto con su sistema solar; para luego volver al mismo ciclo. Todo era demasiado fácil para él, no había oponentes digno de su linaje o de su clase.

Bastaba únicamente una leve lucha con ellos, para tener entre sus manos sus órganos, sin el más mínimo esfuerzo. No existía nadie en el universo capaz de enfrentarlo.

O eso creía hasta ese momento…

Su mano se trasformo en una pistola laser, para apuntar hacia ese cerdito que intento detenerlo cuando intentaba destruir un edificio cercano. No le quedaba duda, en ese planeta eran tan débiles como estúpidos, e inclusive su alumno Buster podría con ellos, sin la necesidad de agitarse un poco.

La apoyo contra su frente, viéndolo sudar. Solo bastaba que él ordenar telepáticamente a su brazo disparar para que esa molestia se esfumara de la existencia. A punto de hacerlo, una voz a su espalda lo hizo detenerse en seco.

—Yo no lo haría si fuera tú, conejo— Con un presente soplido en la "s", un pato mínimamente más bajo que él lo apuntaba con un arma que él no pudo identificar bien.

Cambio de posición esta vez, apuntando hacia ese pato.

—¿Y que si lo hago, Doc?— pregunto sin poder evitar sonreír ladeadamente ante su estupidez.

—Te convertiré en polvo, dientón— con la misma confianza en sí mismo, que él el pato con traje espacial, sonrió ladeadamente observándolo a los ojos. Bugs, guardo silencio, nadie en su existencia se había atrevido a retarlo de esa manera con la mirada.

La altanería y la burla, no era muy común ver en los ojos de sus víctimas. Pero este pato, demostraba una confianza propia de alguien como él.

Lanzo un disparo certero hacia su cabeza, pero grande fue la sorpresa al ver como ágilmente él se corría hacia un lado para luego disparar con una puntería exacta hacia su rostro. Esquivándolo con tranquilidad, volvió su mirada rojiza hacia esos ojos verdes que ahora mostraban una mueca algo molesta.

—Eres bueno, orejón. Pero a la vez, eres despreciable— se burlo, antes de comenzar a correr hacia un lado, siendo seguido por una línea de disparos que perforaban sus pasos. Sacando su segunda pistola, comenzó a contraatacar de igual manera.

Ambos eran buenos, eso ninguno lo negó. Eran soldados diferentes, pero con un linaje y estilo de pelea dignos de admirar. Eso lo comprobaron cuando los disparos entre ellos cesaron y los puños comenzaron a tomar partido en el asunto.

—No pienso dejar que destruyas la Tierra, conejo despreciable— Su cuerpo sangrando, sus ropas rotas, en conjunto con aquella agitada respiración irregular. Habían pasado horas luchando sin que ninguno de los dos cediera.

—¿Qué vas a hacer para evitarlo, Doc?— Él no estaba en las mejores condiciones tampoco. Un efecto que nunca había tenido comenzaba a hacer estragos en su cuerpo mitad robótico: El cansancio. Nunca había visto su propia sangre hasta ese día, era tan roja y viva como la de sus antiguas victimas. Nadie le había dado una pelea tan grande como ese pato terrícola.

Un movimiento por parte de él ambos terminaron cayendo por esa brecha que había formado él mismo al golpear el suelo en un intento erróneo por darle al pato. A pesar de eso no dejaron de luchar, hasta que sintieron que el final de esa brecha llegaba a su fin.

Golpearon con fuerza sus cuerpos contra el suelo, quedándose ambos inconscientes, pero vivos. A pesar de que él fue el primero en recuperar la conciencia, se dedico a observar por un momento al pato inconsciente a su lado.

Su armadura estaba rota, y sus armas estaban descargadas. A pesar de que podía luchar cuerpo a cuerpo, estaba muy herido como para ello. Era una presa fácil.

Prendió dos propulsores a su espalda, parándose con dificultad del suelo. Dedico una última mirada, antes de fruncir el ceño ante su propia decisión. Atrapándolo de su traje, lo alzo junto con él hasta la superficie.

Lo deposito sin cuidado sobre una roca, no dudaba que ese cerdito lo encontraría fácilmente. Había esto observando detrás de unos escombros toda la pelea, lo había notado.

Dándole una última mirada se fue de allí, hacia su nave, necesitaba curar su cuerpo y reponer su armadura.

Agotado Bugs soltó un sonoro suspiro, ya en su nave, rumbo a su planeta. Su cuerpo sufría algo que nunca había sentido: Dolor, cansancio y fatiga. Pero por alguna razón, una emoción lo cubría por completo. Estaba feliz. Tanto que una sonrisa ladeada se posaba sobre sus labios mientras reprimía un jadeo adolorido, necesitaría unas buenas zanahorias después de que su cuerpo se relaje.

Con una sonrisa en su rostro, apretó la herida que comenzaba a sangrar en su costado derecho.

Había encontrado un rival digno. Y estaba dispuesto a volverlo a ver.

* * *

 **Para el aspecto de los personajes, me base en los FanArt, bajo la etiqueta en Tumblr de "Duck Dodgers 404" . El aspecto que le brindan a Bugs, es fantástico. Simula ser un digno villano.**

 **En fin, gracias por leer. Lamento la demora, e intentere subir los restantes cuando antes! :)**

* * *

Looney Tunes, Es propiedad de WB.


End file.
